Cabellos
by cari-chan1
Summary: Kanda, Rinali, Rabi y Allen metidos en un pequeño compartimento de tren, intentando mantener la calma...xD


**Cabellos**

Paseó la mirada por la sucia tapicería y las tristes paredes de madera vieja, intentando encontrar algo dentro de aquel espacio que no resultara lúgubre o "patético" como amablemente había señalado Kanda nada más poner un pie en el interior.

Pero, para su desgracia, no había nada que resultara mínimamente agradable a la vista.

Tras soltar un suspiro suave, Rinali se obligó a mostrar una sonrisa, como si eso pudiera despejar el pesado aire del que se había hecho presa el pequeño compartimento.

Se sentía incomoda, lo mismo que sus compañeros, pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer al respecto. Era el inconveniente de viajar por la Rusia rural en mitad del invierno y en un atestado tren que además, daba la impresión de que pronto se desplomaría dada la cantidad de juntas oxidadas y sonidos altamente sospechosos que provocaba la maquinaria.

Escuchó a Kanda gruñir de nuevo, lo que hacía la décimo cuarta vez; sin duda, estar empapado y apretado en aquel diminuto compartimento lo irritaba aun más de lo que ya lo estaba habitualmente, pero todos se encontraban en las mismas condiciones.

Si tan solo no les hubiera nevado de camino a la estación, al menos podrían soportar están tan pegados unos a otros; la humedad en un cuerpo ajeno resulta más desagradable que la propia. Las chaquetas de sus uniformes colgaban de la ventana, completamente mojadas, dejándoles un ambiente cargado.

Sabiamente, Rabi había sugerido que Rinali se sentara junto al joven samurai, por que, al menos, a ella no intentaría rebanarle la cabeza cuando el tren diera un nuevo brinco y la vena en la frente de Kanda comenzara a palpitar.

Allen había fruncido el ceño ligeramente ante la proposición, pero tuvo que admitir que era la mejor manera de evitar conflictos, aunque estaba seguro de que si el japonés quería descargar su frustración lo haría sin importarle si había una señorita, un anciano o un niño sentado a su lado. Al fin y al cabo, él y Rabi estaban sentados en el lado opuesto, y las rodillas del pelirrojo rozaban con las de Kanda al más mínimo movimiento, dándole una excusa para desquitar su irritación con el aprendiz de bookman, y de paso con Allen, por que…por que sí.

Rinali, consciente de que aun quedaban muchas horas de trayecto, supo que era su deber mantener la paz dentro del pequeño espacio, por que aparte de ella, nadie más era capaz de hacerlo.

Y lo primero era tranquilizar a Kanda. Conocía lo suficiente al samurai como para saber que solo dos tácticas funcionaban con él: desconcertarlo y drogarlo.

Las drogas quedaban fuera de cuestión, por que no llevaba ninguna encima, y por que una vez pasado el efecto, su furia sería mil veces más intensa. Así que solo quedaba una opción.

Tomando la toalla con la que había estado secándose la cara, Rinali alargó la mano hasta tomar con suavidad un mechón de pelo de la alta cola del exorcista japonés.

Todos los presentes la observaron con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – gruñó Kanda, curiosamente sin moverse de su posición ni hacer ningún gesto de rechazo.

- Estás empapado, así que te seco el pelo – replicó Rinali, como si fuera algún tipo de responsable hermana mayor, sorprendiendo aun más al samurai.- Si no tienes cuidado podrías coger un resfriado.

A Kanda le costó un par de segundos reaccionar.

- No tienes que hacer eso.- volvió a gruñir, haciendo un vago gesto para apartar a la muchacha, aunque sin mucho éxito. – Déjame.

- No seas así, Yuu, si te enfermas nos estorbarás en la misión.- intervino Rabi, colocando las manos en la nuca y sonriendo con evidente diversión. – Y tú no quieres eso ¿verdad?

Kanda chistó y le lanzó una mirada venenosa.

Rinali sonrió al pelirrojo, que al parecer había comprendido rápidamente sus intenciones. Por otro lado, Allen tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, sin creer del todo lo que estaba presenciando.

Y para aumentar todavía más su sorpresa, los siguientes cinco minutos, el joven japonés estuvo tranquilamente sentado mientras Rinali paseaba la toalla por sus largos mechones, sin mostrar ni una vez su habitual mueca de disgusto hacia el mundo en general y hacia Allen en particular.

Incluso Rabi estaba profundamente impresionado por la táctica empleada por Rinali.

De pronto, y cediendo a un impulso desconocido, el pelirrojo obligó a Allen a cambiarle el asiento, a pesar de las protestas, para poder hablar con Rinali en un susurro.

Kanda, con los ojos semiabiertos, parecía perdido en algún lugar de su mente y no se percató de nada. Ni siquiera cuando una de las manos de Rinali fue reemplazada por la de Rabi.

- Oh, es realmente tan suave como parece – musitó el aprendiz de bookman, fascinado con aquellos cabellos oscuros que caían sobre su palma – ¿Quieres tocarlo tú también, Allen?

El muchacho exclamó un_ ¡No!_ bastante escandalizado, pero Rabi susurró algo acerca de una oportunidad que no se repetiría hasta dentro de varios millones de años, y agarró la mano derecha de Allen y la hundió en la melena azabache.

Rabi sonrió cuando vio a su amigo parpadear, sorprendido. Quizás le desconcertaba descubrir que hundir las manos en el cabello ajeno puede resultar agradable.

En ese instante, Kanda pareció volver en sí, y giró la cabeza. Rabi y Allen saltaron, alejándose de él, rezando por que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? – exclamó el samurai lanzándoles una mirada de sospecha.

- Nada, nada de nada. - sonrió Rabi, nervioso – Por cierto Rinali ¿me secarías a mi también el pelo?

La susodicha observó al pelirrojo, curiosa por la repentina petición. Allen parecía, una vez más, escandalizado.

- Es que me da envidia.- explicó el aprendiz de bookman con una sonrisa risueña.

La muchacha rió, divertida.

- Claro. Ya he acabado con Kanda. – respondió, ahora que había cumplido su objetivo de calmar al samurai.

Rabi fue rápidamente a sentarse en el suelo, dejando su melena pelirroja a la altura de las rodillas de Rinali, aunque eso no lo libró de tropezarse con la mirada nuevamente irritada de Kanda.

- Debemos tener cuidado, en lugares como éste es muy fácil enfermar – comentó Rinali, mientras frotaba la toalla de un lado a otro de la cabeza de Rabi – Tú también, Allen-kun.

- ¿Eh? – el muchacho que había estado cavilando en silencio, levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre.

- Después es tu turno – exclamó Rabi, haciendo un gesto hacia Rinali.

- ¿Q…qué? – Allen luchó con el ligero rubor de sus mejillas.

No tuvo tiempo a aceptar ni rechazar la invitación, ya que Rabi con la cara oculta por la toalla, continuó hablando.

- Y tú también, Rinali. Tú tienes el pelo como el de Yuu, debe ser difícil secarlo bien¡te ayudaremos!

- Yo ya me lo sequé antes…- hizo una pausa para mirar a Allen - pero supongo que una segunda vez no viene mal ¿verdad? - accedió divertida, aquello parecía más un juego que una cuestión de salud, y lo mejor era que la tensión de hacía unos minutos había desaparecido. Aunque Kanda continuara con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Eso es! – aplaudió Rabi.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Allen estaba sentado a los pies de la muchacha recibiendo un agradable vaivén sobre su pelo, mientras Rabi se encargaba del largo pelo de Rinali.

Resultaba una estampa bastante peculiar, que Kanda observaba con los dientes apretados, según Rabi, celoso de su "adorablemente armoniosa amistad". Si las miradas matasen, el pelirrojo habría caído fulminado en aquel instante.

- Oh, vamos Yuu, puedes unirte a nosotros si quieres.- Rabi hizo un gesto hacia su compañero – Allen tiene las manos libres.

El joven japonés le lanzó una mirada fulminante y musitó un "_antes muerto_".

Rabi sonrió con picardía de un modo que tanto a Allen como a Rinali no les gustó demasiado, nunca estaban seguros de si las bromas y comentarios que el pelirrojo ofrecía a Kanda eran un intento de unir lazos o era más una cuestión de profunda carencia de sentido común. Aunque ambos apostaban a que sería la segunda opción.

- No entiendo por qué te pones así, mira.- Rabi tomó un mechón de pelo del samurai – Se te empieza a rizar el pelo por la humedad, convendría secarlo otra vez.

- ¡Suelta mi maldito pelo! – bramó Kanda, echándolo a un lado de un manotazo.

- Calma, calma Yuu…

- ¡Vuelve a llamarme por mi nombre de pila y te cortaré los brazos! – exclamó el joven japonés llevando la mano hacia su espada y lanzando una mirada venenosa al pelirrojo, que sentado en el suelo tenía las manos en alto, pidiendo calma.

En ese momento el suelo dio un brinco, haciéndoles recordar que seguían en aquel destartalado tren. La vena en la frente de Kanda empezó a palpitar.

- Tranquilízate _Kanda_, esa aura tuya te está encrespando el pelo….- Rabi ladeó la cabeza mientras le observaba – Pero sabes, quizás un cambio de look no te vendría mal.

Y la vena palpitó aún más fuerte.

- ¿Nunca lo has pensado? Aunque claro, quizás un samurai con el pelo afro no quedaría del todo bien…

Y volvió a palpitar.

- Quizás deberíamos consultar a Komui sobre ello…

Rechinó los dientes.

- …seguro que encuentra un look que te favorezca, Yuu.

Y finalmente estalló.

- ¡TE CORTARÉ EN PEDAZOS!

Y el compartimento estalló con él.

-o-

Cuando Rinali abrió ligeramente los ojos, se acurrucó, buscando algo más de calor. El aire era muy frío, húmedo y desagradable, pero a ella no le importaba demasiado.

Sonrió al alzar la vista y contemplar el rostro sereno de Kanda, que dormía profundamente, mientras ella permanecía acomodada en las piernas del japonés. El regazo de Kanda lo ocupaba la cabeza de Rabi, que dormía de lado abrazado de una forma un tanto cómica al brazo de Allen, el cual, a su vez, descansaba su cabeza sobre el regazo de la muchacha. Los cuatro apretados en el diminuto compartimento, agotados, compartiendo dos mantas de escaso grosor, buscando desesperadamente el calor de su compañero más cercano.

Había conseguido mantener la paz, y sin ninguna duda, unir a sus amigos, pero Rinali se preguntó que si para conseguirlo había que reventar una ventana, enfrentarse a los furiosos acomodadores del tren, evitar por medio de técnicas poco limpias que Kanda los matase a todos, y verse obligados a dormir en un compartimento con un agujero por el cual entraba la nieve y el viento, no era quizás demasiado esfuerzo.

Se encogió de hombros, sin darle demasiada importancia, al fin y al cabo, todo vale para mantener unida a la familia.

* * *

**N/A**. Este era mi reto personal, ni dos, ni tres, sino cuatro exorcistas juntitos (los adoro a los cuatro, creo que Rabi se me fue un poco OOC pero alguien tiene provocar a Kanda…) xDDD quizás me he pasado en lo_ fluff _pero que bien me lo he pasado escribiendo, espero que también hayan disfrutado leyendo. De nuevo nada de lemon :P intenté poner algo más "sugerente" pero me cuesta horrores, quizás ese sea mi próximo reto.

El titulo es extraño, lo sé, pero me pareció tan adecuado xDD Me acabo de dar cuenta que tengo un trauma con los trenes, tengo demasiadas escenas en tren…curioso, por que solo he subido dos veces en mi vida xD

Se agradecen enormemente los reviews.


End file.
